someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
It Knocks On The Door Of Your Mind
OVERVIEW This is my first creepy pasta. This story was inspired by a dream I had about weird things knocking on doors. THE STORY I was working at the closest convenience store hoping to get a pay rise since it was my birthday, when my boss walked in he just kicked me out of the shop with no intention. It seemed like he did this about every night nowadays, but I could dream. Riding down the street to my house always teared me up because you would pass by the place where my sister was murdered... the playground. As I arrived, I fell into my bed and into a deep sleep. The dreams and nightmares that I usually had, didn't appear. As sweat poured down my skin and fear chilled my bones I heard a loud knock on my door, *knock* *knock* it made. I walked to the door to see who was making that racket AT 1:30 AM! I walked to the door to find a man all dressed in black, but it turned out to be my boss, he handed me a letter of apology and walked away. I looked in the envelope and saw a document containing the pay rise, but before I could thank him he disappeared into a thick black fog. I didn't even hear his car leave. "Weird" I thought to my self. I fell back into my bed and this time I removed one of the blankets from my bed since I was burning hot. I heard the door knock again as I awoke from my slumber this time 10 minutes after before, I thought to my self "Is it my boss again" I hoped as I opened my door once again. This time it was a complete stranger again wearing the same black thick coat, he asked if this was my house I said, "It is now, but previously it was my sister's who passed away recently," I replied "I'm sorry I killed your sister," He said as he left into the black fog. "WHAT, IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU!" I screamed as I clenched my fists readied for a fight, "DONT YOU LEAVE!"I calmed down, shut the door and grabbed a glass of water. I calmed down and fell to sleep once again. *Knock* *knock* It went again as five minutes passed on the clock. I was really starting to be suspicious now, I opened it to find, my mother and father? wearing the same black coat. "We're sorry child," they said as their skin turned inside out and walked away, "What the fuck!" Stop with the sick jokes dad. Everything turned white as my eyes opened up to find that I was in the hospital, "Nurse," I said, "Why the hell am I here?" "You suffered serious brain injury after hitting yourself in the head with a rubber mallet while sleepwalking in your garage, lucky you're neighbor saw you." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Dreams/Visions